


Never Say Goodbye

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Help, Jean et Marco se disputent, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OS, One Shot, Smut, Univers alternatif, argue, c'est ce qui m'a inspiré cet os, demande en mariage, dispute, j'ai même une playlist t'sais, j'en peux plus de ce ship, je coulerai avec, le titre c'est une chanson de bon jovi, mais, y'a un semblant de plot, écoute-la
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Jean et Marco se disputent et Jean s'en va en claquant la porte, Marco va-t-il le retrouver pour tout fixer?





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO
> 
> HELP ME 
> 
> Je coulerai avec ce ship ;o;
> 
> Donc j'écoutais Bon Jovi (Never Say Goodbye-d'ailleurs, comment ai-je pu passer à côté quand j'ai écouté Slippery When Wet, omg?????) et la chanson m'a inspiré ça, au début, je voyais juste Jean partir, puis l'idée a fait son chemin, haha! Ils étaient hors de contrôle!!!  
> Mais bref, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fic!! ^^ J'espère que ce petit OS te plaira!!

« J'en ai marre ! Je me casse !! C'est fini, Marco, tu m'entends ? FINI ! »  
« Non, Jean, attends ! » Il claque la porte et s'en va. Je reste là, dans la cuisine, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Je ne peux pas le croire. Il reviendra. J'espère. Il ne peut pas partir. Ça ne se peut pas. Pas Jean. Pas lui. Il a souvent piqué des colères. On s'est parfois disputés, comme tous les couples, après tout. Mais jamais comme ça, jamais aussi violemment. Les mots ont dépassé nos pensées. Je ne pensais même pas ce que je lui a dit. Le traiter d'égoïste, quand même, alors qu'il pense toujours à moi avant de penser à lui. Lui dire qu'il profite de mon appartement car il tient à son confort alors qu'il fait une bonne partie des tâches ménagères et qu'il me donne un peu d'argent pour le loyer, c'est abusé. J'ai abusé. Je m'en veux tellement. Mon corps est secoué par mes sanglots. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Il est vingt-et-une heures, où a-t-il pu aller ?? Sans son téléphone ni son porte-feuilles, en plus. 

J'appelle Armin, mon voisin et ami.  
« Marco ?? Mais ?? Que se passe-t-il ? Calme-toi, respire. » J'essaie de calmer ma respiration.  
« C'est Jean.. » Une nouvelle vague de pleurs se manifeste.  
« Marco, j'arrive ! »  
« Mais ! »  
« J'arrive !! » Une minute plus tard, ça sonne à la porte. C'est mon voisin.  
« Merci. » Je lui offre un thé et lui explique ce qui s'est passé.  
« Il reviendra. Il tient beaucoup à toi. »  
« Il a dit que c'était fini. Et il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait. Tu me diras, je ne lui ai jamais dit non plus. »  
« Ah. Et tu as une idée de là où il aurait pu aller ? »  
« Non. À part chez sa mère qui vit à trois cent cinquante kilomètres d'ici, je ne vois pas où. Je ne le vois pas aller chez Eren et Mikasa. Peut-être chez Connie et Sasha ? »  
« Marco. Je vais appeler Eren, occupe-toi de Connie, si jamais il n'y est pas, on appellera sa mère voir si elle l'a eu en ligne pour rentrer. »

Je passe un coup de fil à Connie qui me dit que Jean n'est pas chez lui, et Armin me dit qu'il n'est pas non plus chez Eren. Je téléphone donc à madame Kirstein qui me dit que non, il ne l'a pas appelée, mais elle semblait inquiète. Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge, j'essaie de contenir mes sanglots approchant. Je la rassure comme je peux, mais elle cherche à savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je lui explique, secoué par quelques spasmes, mais épaulé par Armin. Elle m'a dit qu'il reviendrait. Mais je n'y crois pas, pas cette fois. Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et raccroche. 

Armin rentre chez lui et j'enfile mon manteau, prends mon portable et mon porte-feuille. Je décide de partir à sa recherche. Je vais commencer par les hôtels, puis je vais tenter les foyers, avec un peu de chance, je le trouverai. J'y passerai la nuit s'il le faut, mais je ne rentrerai pas sans lui ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser partir. On a des hauts et des bas, et je ne laisserai pas une dispute, aussi violente fut-elle, détruire notre relation ! 

Je fais tous les hôtels aux alentours et personne ne l'a vu. J'étends mon périmètre de recherche en prenant le bus, mais toujours personne. Cela fait une bonne heure que je le cherche dans les hôtels du coin, et personne ne l'a vu. Je tente donc les foyers, et même résultat. 

Je passe à côté de chez Bertolt et Reiner, nos seuls amis proches que je n'ai pas contactés. J'hésite à sonner quand la porte s'ouvre sur Reiner qui s'apprête à sortir son chien.  
« Marco ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est minuit et il pleut ! Tu cherches Jean ? Entre. » Il passe à côté de moi et me fait entrer chez lui. Bertl m'accueille gentiment et appelle Jean. Ce dernier arrive en râlant.  
« Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, je vais rejoindre Reiner dehors avec Kartoffel. Je ferme à clé pour être sûr qu'aucun de vous ne s'en aille. » Il sort et nous carouble à l'intérieur. 

« Jean, je suis tellement désolé, je ne le pensais pas. » Les larmes remontent, je tremble.  
« Pourquoi tu me l'as dit, alors ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, c'était sous le coup de la colère. S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas. »  
« Donne-moi une bonne raison, une seule. » La panique s'empare de moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
« Dans tous les couples, il y a des hauts et des bas, on peut se disputer, mais mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'on peut réparer les choses, il restera certes une trace, mais.. »  
« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire jouet qu'on casse et qu'on répare, Marco. »  
« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça s'applique aussi aux relations. On peut arranger les choses, il y aura certes une marque, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, je ne peux pas te dire au revoir. Nous ne sommes pas des produits de consommation de masse, nous sommes des êtres humains, et on ne jette pas quelqu'un dès que quelque chose ne va pas, on en parle et on essaie de trouver une solution, si on n'y arrive vraiment pas, je pense que ça sera la seule option. » Rien que l'idée de Jean qui me quitte suffit à me faire éclater en sanglots. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et les serre.  
« S'il-te-plaît, Jean, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime, Jean, je t'aime tellement. L'idée de te perdre m'est insoutenable. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.  
« Je suis tellement désolé. Mais s'il-te-plaît, trouvons une solution. Je sais que mes excuses ne changeront pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, et je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, c'est pourquoi je ne te demanderai pas de le faire. »  
« Okay, Marco, écoute, j'ai peut-être sur-réagi. Même sûrement. Tu as raison, dans le fond, je suis assez égoïste et.. »  
« Non ! Tu penses toujours à moi avant toi !! »  
« Certes, mais je pense à mon petit confort, la plupart du temps, être chez toi, dans ton appartement luxueux, ça m'arrange vu que je vivais dans un logement miteux avant qu'on s'installe ensemble. Et pis, merde, Marco, je t'aime ! »

Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras. Il m'embrasse doucement. Je le regarde. Il est la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Il a des défauts, certes, mais qui n'en a pas ? Je pose une de mes mains sur sa joue et la caresse tendrement.  
« Je suis tellement amoureux de toi, Jean Kirstein. Et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. » Il rougit légèrement et sourit.

On finit par rentrer à la maison, main dans la main. Je suis tellement soulagé qu'il soit revenu. A peine la porte fermée, il m'attaque de baisers. Il enlève son manteau et défait le mien qu'il jette négligemment dans le canapé. 

Il me guide jusqu'à notre chambre tout en m'embrassant. Il m'attrape par les jambes et me fait tomber dans le lit. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise pendant ma chute. Il enlève son tee-shirt et vient sur moi. Il déboutonne ma chemise en embrassant mon torse. Je frissonne sous ses lèvres. Il retire mon vêtement et l'envoie au sol. Il retourne m'embrasser, sa langue joue avec la mienne. Je caresse son dos. Sa bouche descend sur ma mâchoire, puis dans mon cou qui est sensible. Il le mordille, je gémis et m'accroche à son épaule. Ma pression sanguine augmente. 

Il finit de me déshabiller et se lèche les lèvres en me voyant exposé ainsi devant lui. Je me relève pour lui enlever son jeans. Je décide de le surprendre en baissant sa braguette avec mes dents en le regardant comme je peux. Je le vois rougir et je fais glisser son pantalon à ses chevilles. Je le caresse à travers son boxer en embrassant son ventre, puis remontant vers ses pectoraux, puis son cou et enfin sa bouche de laquelle s'échappent quelques soupirs. Je glisse ma main dans son sous-vêtement pour le toucher plus franchement. Il s'agrippe en se collant à moi et sentir sa chaleur contre moi m'apaise mais me donne envie de me faire prendre. L'entendre gémir presque contre mon oreille suffit à me gorger de désir. Il reprend son embrassade dans mon cou, j'accélère un peu la cadence mon de toucher. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau et il susurre mon nom de façon suppliante dans mon oreille. Je le renverse dans le lit et le prends en bouche.  
« Marco, attends ! » J'ai tellement envie de lui. Je lèche sa longueur de bas en haut, je joue avec son gland puis le reprends dans ma bouche. Le silence est brisé par ses râles et se respiration haletante. Il finit par m'interrompre pour me toucher à son tour.  
« Je te veux, Jean. » Il se place entre mes cuisses et amorce un mouvement de friction qui ne manque pas de m'arracher quelque complainte.  
« Comme ça ? » J'acquiesce. « Dis-le moi, Marco. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »  
« Toi, Jean, je te veux, ici et maintenant. »  
« Comment tu me veux ? »  
« En moi. » Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avec lui. Ni même avec personne, mais je veux qu'il soit le premier et le seul. Il me sourit tendrement en effleurant ma joue avec sa main. 

Je lui sors le lubrifiant et les préservatifs que je gardais dans ma table de nuit pour le moment où ça arriverait. Il en enfile un et prend le flacon pour appliquer le gel sur ses doigts.  
« Retourne-toi et cambre-toi. » Je m'exécute, gêné par la vue que je lui offre. Je frissonne en sentant le liquide froid sur mon entrée. Je tremble lorsqu'il me touche. Il introduit un doigt, la sensation est étrange. Il bouge un peu, semble y aller à tâtons. Un petit cri s'échappe quand il atteint une certaine zone. Il la tape, je commence à avoir chaud et me sentir un peu bizarre. Jamais je n'avais connu ça. Il est très doux et m'avertit lorsqu'il insère un second doigt. Cette fois, ça passe moins facilement. Mais très vite, les sensations reviennent et s'amplifient. Je ferme les yeux sous le plaisir se diffuse en moi. Le troisième doigt m'a un peu fait mal. Jean a attendu avant de bouger. Puis, il continue de me préparer pendant un temps que j'estime à cinq minutes environ. Il se retire, puis je sens à nouveau du froid sur moi, et là, je sens son sexe contre mon entrée. Il me rassure en me disant qu'il ira doucement. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. 

Il embrasse mon dos, me chante une chanson pour me détendre. Puis il bouge lentement. J'entends ses râles, il me dit combien je suis étroit, que ça lui fait du bien. Rien qu'à ses paroles, j'ai l'impression qu'un feu de forêt se répand en moi. Puis il frappe à nouveau cette petite zone qui fait tant de bien, et je reçois une myriade de petits coups de fouet électriques. Je m'accroche au drap. Je m'y accroche tellement fort que mes jointures deviennent blanches. À ma demande, il bouge plus rapidement. Je tends le corps vers l'arrière pour mieux le sentir, je le sens s'introduire plus loin en moi. Je me sens tellement complet. Mes hanches bougent un peu. Il se retire, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement de frustration.  
« Je veux te voir quand tu jouis, Marco. Viens par ici. Chevauche-moi. »

Je me positionne de façon à me faire pénétrer. Une fois qu'il est à nouveau à l'intérieur, je bouge mon bassin. Les sensations sont accrues, il est tout entier en moi. Je place une main de chaque côté et le regarde en remuant mon corps. Il prend ma verge dans sa main et y imprime des mouvements en rythme avec les miens. Je pense être proche. Je crie son nom au moment où il plaque mes hanches contre lui et me donne des coups de butoir erratiques. J'ai l'impression que des feux d'artifice explosent tous au même instant partout dans mon corps, mon cerveau semble déconnecté. Mon orgasme est plus intense que d'habitude et dure plus longtemps. Il a fallu encore quelques coups de bassin pour que Jean me rejoigne dans la délivrance. Il se retire, jette sa protection et revient vers moi.

Je me blottis contre lui, essoufflé, il joue avec mes cheveux. J'embrasse sa joue puis ses lèvres.  
« Ferme les yeux. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu verras. » Jean me sourit tandis que je ferme mes paupières. 

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et je sens quelque chose de métallique passer autour. Mon coeur se gonfle.  
« Okay, Marco Bott, comme vous le savez, j'ai des défauts à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. J'espère que vous apprendrez à les aimer. Je ne vous promets pas d'être parfait, mais de vous chérir et de vous aimer le plus longtemps possible. C'est pourquoi je vous demande en épousailles. » J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma main. Un anneau simple en argent avec quatre coins qui ressortent. C'est la bague que j'avais repérée il y a six mois !  
« C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous annonce, Jean Kirstein, que j'accepte votre demande ! » Son visage s'illumine d'un immense sourire. 

Je ne pensais pas que cette dispute aurait pu mener à un tel dénouement !

**Author's Note:**

> MERCI!! 
> 
> N'hésite pas à me laisser un petit truc pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé ou non ! ^^
> 
> Merci encore! owo


End file.
